


All This Snow

by fallenforsupernatural



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve, based on a tweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3089954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenforsupernatural/pseuds/fallenforsupernatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen doesn't like snow, Ryan Seacrest, or making snowmen. But he really loves Jared. (It's basically just a short New Years Fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All This Snow

**Author's Note:**

> this was written when i saw the j2 photo at like 1 am so the quality is what'd you expect

(Based on this photo with Jensen's tweet)

 

 

“We live in Vancouver and we took a vacation skiing. Shouldn’t we go somewhere warm and not snowy? Considering we get snow _every other day of the year_?”

“Oh, don’t be such a killjoy,” Jared scolded. “We can build snowmen and drink hot chocolate and make love in front of the fire.”

“Why do I even try and protest?” Jensen asked himself. “You’re always going to get what you want.”

“You give me what I want,” Jared pointed out. “You have no restraint.”   
Jensen pushed his shoulder playfully. “Your puppy dog eyes are a weapon. No one could say no. You’re basically taking advantage of people’s emotions when you bring those damn things out.”

Jared gave Jensen an Eskimo kiss. “Don’t be bitter because people think I’m adorable.”

Jensen sighed long-sufferingly. “Those poor souls. If only they knew the truth.”

Jared shoved him inside the little cabin they rented for the week. “You’re so mean.”   
“You weren’t talking that way this morning.”

“You were giving me a blowjob, how was I supposed to complain?”

Jensen patted Jared’s ass. “I do give pretty good head.”

“I know, I know.” Jared grinned. “Ooh, we have a fireplace!”

Jensen rolled his eyes. “It said in the brochure that there was a fireplace. This should not come as a surprise to you.”

“Cabin” didn’t really describe what they were staying in. When Jensen thought of a cabin, he always thought of some little place made of logs with no glass in the windows and a flimsy door. This wasn’t like that. This was like a little house. There was a kitchen, complete with an oven and microwave, a huge living room with a fireplace and a giant TV, two floors, and from the pictures Jensen saw online the bedrooms were just as elegant. He didn’t think the house deserved to be called a cabin. Cabins didn’t have electricity and indoor plumbing.

“We should have just stayed in Vancouver instead of spending heaps of money on this,” Jensen said. “It’s pretty much the exact same thing. Nice house, too much snow, we rent a pair of skies and then bam, vacation.”

Jared snagged Jensen’s beltloops. “Stop being so grumpy and enjoy our vacation. It’s you, me, snow, warm blankets, and a very nice fireplace. You’re being a wet blanket.”

“I’ll show you wet blanket,” Jensen grinned and untangled Jared’s fingers. He pushed the younger man up against the wall and kissed him hungrily. “I’ll show you the best time of your life, sugar.”

“You always do,” Jared replied. Jensen snorted and undid the buckle on his belt.

*

Jensen was lying across their huge bed with his Sasquatch of a boyfriend lying on top of him, snoring loudly. Sex always wore his boyfriend out. Jared would sleep like a rock for the next hour, maybe more.

Jensen decided he would make some dinner. There wasn’t much in the cabinets, but it was probably enough to make a stir-fry. His mother had given him a recipe that he was eager to try out.

Jared came stumbling into the kitchen when the vegetables were almost done frying. “Hi, Jay.”   
He came up behind Jensen and wrapped his arms around his waist. “Hi, honey. Smells good.”

He reached for a piece of chicken but Jensen slapped his hand. “Bad Jared.”

“’M not a dog,” Jared protested.

Jensen ruffled his hair. “You’re shaggy like one.”

Jared jabbed him in the side and kissed his cheek. “Can I do anything to help?”

“Nah, I’m just about done,” Jensen said. “You could get a couple of plates out, though.”

“On it, babe.” Jared shuffled away, running a hand through his long hair. Jensen smiled fondly after his boyfriend. He was wearing his pajamas even though it was only 6:30 and he looked like he wanted to go back to sleep.

Jensen watched Jared get sleepier throughout the evening. “Wake up, honey, it’s not even 9:00.”

“No fucking way,” Jared sighed. “I’m very happy like this. Snuggled up to my boyfriend with the snow outside.”

Jensen massaged Jared’s neck. His boyfriend was exhausted from the filming and he really needed this vacation. “Wanna put a movie on?”

Jared looked imploringly up at him. “I’d love some of your special peppermint hot chocolate.”

Jensen tweaked his nose. “As long as you can stay awake long enough for me to bring it to you.”

He heated up the milk and got out the cocoa powder and peppermint. He had a feeling that Jared would be only half awake when he brought it to him, but at least his boyfriend could fall asleep to something sweet.

*

“I found something worse than filming in the snow,” Jensen told Jared as they trekked around their cabin.

“Pray tell.”

“Walking aimlessly in the snow,” Jensen replied. “Because I’m pretty sure this is what hell is.” His foot sank six inches in the snow. “I can’t even walk!”

“Don’t be such a baby,” Jared scolded. “We never get to enjoy the snow in Vancouver. We’re always filming. This isn’t about trying to remember lines when your feet are soaked through. This is about fun!”

Jensen smiled reluctantly. “I guess it is kind of fun.”

“Exactly! No more gloom and doom, okay!” Jared grabbed his hands. “Enjoy this with me. New Years Eve, gotta stay awake until midnight!” Jared tumbled into the snow.

“Crap, Jay!” Jensen knelt beside him. “Are you okay?”

Jared grinned wickedly and then Jensen felt a rush of cold ice down his jacket. “Are you fucking crazy?”

Jared was rolling around laughing. “Oh my god that’s _hilarious_!” He squeaked out.

Jensen was frozen where he stood, feeling the cold slush slide down against his bare skin. “I might actually kill you.”

Jared leapt to his feet. “Gotta catch me first, cowboy!”

“You’re dead! Padalecki!”

*

Jensen watched Jared adjust his grip on the cue stick. “I don’t get it, you’ve played pool before. How do you not know how to hold the cue stick right?”

“I do to know how to hold it!”

Jensen leaned over and kissed Jared’s nose. “Let’s play some pool, honey.”

“Okay, but we’re gonna watch the ball drop, right?”  
Jensen rolled his eyes. “That’s stupid.”  
“Jen _sen,”_ Jared whined. “You promised we could watch it. You have to be my kiss at midnight.”

“We can kiss at midnight without watching the stupid crystal ball slide down a pole,” Jensen countered.

“I want to watch it.”

“I can’t stand Ryan Seacrest.”

“I’ll let you teach me pool,” Jared said.

“You _know_ pool.”

“Okay,” Jared conceded. “I’ll let me teach pool the way you think is right. Even if it’s wrong.”

“I could take you in a pool game any day of the week.”

“Ryan Seacrest,” Jared wheedled.

Jensen sighed. “Turn it on.”

Jensen ended up sitting on the couch with Jared, listening to Taylor Swift and criticize the 2015 glasses.  Jensen poured two glasses of champagne. “Here’s to through 2014 without the Croatoan virus creating a post-apocalyptic wasteland.”

Jared knocked his glass into Jensen’s. “Cheers, and happy new year.”

They waited for the countdown and even cheered with the crowd in New York. “Happy New Year!” Jared exclaimed. “Wanna be my midnight kiss?”

“Not like anyone else wants to be,” Jensen joked. He leaned in and kissed Jared, letting his boyfriend wrap his arms around Jensen and hold him. “Love you.”

“Here’s to another 10 years together,” Jared murmured.

“And more,” Jensen added. “Now come on. I’m gonna teach you how to play pool.”

 

 


End file.
